User blog:Rurhan Nash/A teaching on Recruitment!
For those who don't know me, I'm your average RPer who's the 's recruitment officer. I burst into thought on this topic, and wanted to help out all of ya who don't know a lot on recruitment and need help getting new people to join your guild or organization! Here's a few tips for those of you who like to recruit in the square! I take my time to recruit a lot inside the Square as the 226th Regiment's Recruitment Officer. So after being one of those people who hated Recruiters for many reasons, and then turned into one, I have experience in both. :: This is for RP guilds in specific. Banners and People *Get a Banner, at least the small one. It really does help, and costs less than 500 gold for each, not too much to spend on many recruits! *Uniforms always help, seeming more proffessional is pretty key to recruiting in the square. So try to group up as many people as possible and then work them into same clothing, and have them all at least wear tabards! *Not all of you guys are Military, so you shouldn't have uniforms. For those who are or similar, I highly reccomend it. As for not, try to be in decent non heirloom clothes. (Heirlooms scare away decent RPers!) Recruitment Calls / Macros *There are a few rules inside Recruitment yelling that I'd like to get out there. *#Try to keep your yelling under 3 posts, that's complete and total spam otherwise and disturbs other's RP! *#Post over 5 minutes apart. Don't post whenever you see a guildless, don't post every minute. That's rude and considered spamming, enough for you too be reported! *#Try not to post Stars, Moons, Skulls, X's, and so on inside your Yell. That is OOC stuff for your guild to stand out, it's not meant for RP! *#Don't post to Local Defense. That is a PvP channel, not a RP. *Now that we got those done, let's get too decent calling. Try to make your guild stand out, and make sure to list at least a bit on OOC about your guild. I for example, take two paragraph yells. One IC, one OOC. *List as much detail about your guild in minimum letters, for example list any sub-guilds within your guild to welcome those who'd like to join them! *For Trade / General macros, I suggest posting a semi IC semi OOC macro that describes your guild that would stand out inside the spam of the two channels. What too and not too look for in Recruits! *Look for people who fit your guild fairly well. Not someone who can't even spell 'You'. *Look for people who have the big RP addons, they are normally the best recruits. *Try to find recruits who aren't completely and totally trollish - somewhat is fine, everyone likes comedy. *People who have proper grammar and punctuation are always some of the best RPers and recruits Where to recruit Here's a few tips on where too recruit. Although anywhere people RP is great for Recruitment, these in paticular are common. Post where you recruit below, to help widen the varieties. Stormwind *Cathedral Square is always a great place! *The City Docks *The Mage Quarter, near either of the inns. *Inside the Trade District, next to the NPC Recruiter (Near the Hero's Call Board). Exodar *Right outside of the Exodar is a great place to get lower levels. *Next to the Hero's Call Board is also pretty great. *Any of the districts work, but those two are more common to find recruits. Darnassus *In front of the bank, on the other side from the Hero's Call Board gets plenty of attention! *Right next to the door - on either side - of the Temple of the Moon is somewhere that you'll find plenty of Kaldorei RPers! Ironforge *Right outside is somewhere to find lower level recruits. *Inside next to the Bank is a great spot to find all kinds. I hope this helped! If you need more information, comment below and I'll respond the best I can. Category:Blog posts